


What a nice view to die to

by Zeena97



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97
Summary: Sokka and Zuko saved Suki and Hakoda from prison. On  their way back, Sokka decides it's time to come clean with himself and confess his feelings. After an awkward breakup with Suki, all there's left to do for Sokka is confess his feelings for Zuko. But it seems like the universe has a different plan.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Sokka is standing in front of the door, practicing what he will say. He's in an airship of the fire nation, he just saved his father and Suki from prison. Sokka couldn't be happier, but he needs to tell Suki the truth. He goes inside and finds Suki and Hakoda sitting at the front, making sure the airship is guided back to the temple. He takes a deep breath.

"Suki? Do you have a moment?“ He asks, fumblin around, not knowing what to do with his hands. Suki turns around looking at him smiling.

"Of course Sokka, what's the matter?“ She answers.

"Uh I meant to talk in private.“ Sokka explains.

His father gets the hint. „Alright I'm gonna take a break, Sokka can you keep an eye on the cockpit?“ Hakoda says, not waiting for an answer before leaving the two teenagers alone.

Suki has a slightly worried look on her face as Sokka slowly aproaches her, sitting down next to her.

"Suki, we need to talk.“ He starts, wishing he didn't have to have this talk. Sokka can't deny it anymore. He likes someone else. After everything Suki has been through, he can't just use her as backup while being in love with someone else. He takes a deep breath.

"A lot has happened since we last saw eachother.“ Sokka starts, scratching the back of his head. Suki's expression doesn't change, she is just listening closely.

"Uh You know at the serpent trail we kinda – you know – we were a couple and-.“ Sokka trys to explain, but is cut off by Suki.

"I wouldn't say we were a couple.“ She looks away.

"Wait. What?“ Sokka asks confused.

"Sokka, I really like you and all. But we're at war, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. You're just a friend.“ Suki says, resting her hand on Sokka's thigh.

Did Suki just friendzone him? "Excuse me?“ Sokka asks, being shocked about Suki's reaction. "What do you mean we weren't a couple?“ he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Sokka, I think you got the wrong impression.“ Suki says softly.

"We kissed? How did I get the wrong impression?“ Sokka asks, now getting angry. But why is he getting angry? That's all Sokka wants. Suki will not be sad and Sokka can finally concentrate on being in love with Zuko.

Suki flinches at Sokka's sudden outburst, removing her hand from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry.“ Sokka says, sighing.

"It's okay Sokka. I understand your reaction. I really am grateful that you saved me from this horrible place and I hope we can stay friends.“ Suki finally says.

"Yes, we can stay friends.“ Sokka says, smiling at Suki.

"So. What did you want to talk about?“ Suki asks.

Oh no he can't tell her that he planned to break up with her. "Um, nevermind. I just wanted to tell you about eveything that happened.“ He lies, wearing a big smile.

Suki looks suspicious. "Are you sure that's everything?“ she asks again. Sokka just nods and Suki embraces Sokka in a tight hug. "I'm so glad we settled this.“ She calls out, almost crushing Sokka's rips from her tight hug.

"Sokka? Your father told me that you're in he-" Zuko stops in his tracks as he spots Suki on top of Sokka. He quickly turns around, hiding his red face.

"Sorry.“ He mumbles, rushing out the room again. Sokka is blushing hard and mentally slaps his forehead. Zuko will never be his boyfriend if he thinks he's together with Suki. Oh my.

"Sokka?“ Suki pulls Sokka from his thoughts, wearing a smirk on her face. Sokka's cheeks turn into dark red. Suki stands up, gasping.

"So you get mad at me for breaking up with you? But you're secretely crushing on freaking prince Zuko?“ she exclaimes. Sokka quickly tries to hold his hand over her mouth.

"Sssh, no you got the wrong impression.“ He starts. How could she figure it out so fast. Suki can obviously read him like a book.

"Wait, so you did break up? Meaning we were a couple after all.“ Sokka grinned, trying to change the topic. Suki rolls her eyes.

"Sokka, seriously. Do you like Zuko?“ she asks, trying to hold back a smile. Here he is, talking about his crush, with his exgirlfriend. Sokka hides his face behind his hands, giving away Suki’s assumptions were right.

"Two bis, high five!“ she says, holding up her hand.

"What?“ Sokka asks confused.

"I finally have a fellow bisexual as friend!“ she exclaimed.

"Oh. Oh. Wait, so you're telling me that you-?“ Sokka starts.

"Yep.“ Suki simply answers. „Now go, get your loverboy, not that he gets the wrong impression.“ She says. „You know wrong impressions.. like the one you had about us being in a relationship.“ Suki jokes.

Sokka just rolls his eyes, trying to look annoyed, although he couldn't be happier about Suki's reaction.

"Hey Zuko. Sorry about that. Uhm. You wanted to talk?“ Sokka asks timidly when he finds Zuko at the back of the airship.

"Huh?“ Zuko looks up.

"I just wanted -you know- just make sure uhm.“ Sokka is falling all over his words. "What you saw there. It wasn't that- We didn't. We aren't-" Sokka’s words failed him again, resulting in a blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright, Sokka. You don't have to explained. I get that you haven't seen eachother for a while.“ He answers, raising his arms in the air, looking away. No, that's not what he wants Zuko to think.

"No I mean I, Suki broke up with me.“ Sokka finally says. Zuko's face changes to a confused and embarassed expression.

"Oh I'm sorry. That's pretty bad. Are you alright?“ Zuko asks, his voice shaking weirdly. Sokka takes the chance and plops down next to Zuko on the bench.

He sighes "Yes it's alright.“ He says looking out the window.

The two don't talk, they just sit close to eachother looking out the window. When Sokka notices Zuko's head leaning on his shoulder his heart jumps. Zuko must have fallen asleep. Sokka just enjoys the moment, maybe that's how it's gonna be like once Sokka confesses his feelings.

Sokka and Zuko have grown close over the last few days. Zuko must also be feeling more than friendship. Sokka will tell Zuko once they get back. But right now just enjoying their closure is enough for him. Sokka leans into the other man and closes his eyes. After everything that's happened to Sokka, he's gonna concentrate on enjoying every second he gets with Zuko. Sokka lets himself drift off to sleep, too.

When they finally land by the temple, Sokka knows that everything they did was worth it when he sees Katara's face light up. The whole team spend a long evening together at the fire. And all fall asleep in a circle. Zuko is laying right next to Sokka, closer than all the others. Sokka didn't have the time to confess his undying love to Zuko yet. But he will. First thing when he wakes up in the morning, he will take Zuko on a walk and surprise him with a kiss. Yes, that's the plan. Sokka is smiling when he falls asleep, he can't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow will change his whole life.

Sokka is woken up violently by Appa's roar followed by a loud explosion. Everyone is alerted immeadiately, taking fighting poses. Aang is quick to shield the group and throw back all the bombs that are coming from 3 big fire nation air battleships. Giant chunks of the ceiling are crashing around them. Sokka watches Zuko save Katara from being hit by one piece. Toph bends an underground tunnel towards their airship. Sokka and Katara are struggling to get Appa to move into the tunnel. No wonder.

"Appa is not going in there, we have to split up.“ Aang decides.

"No we just reunited!“ Katara crys out hugging her father. Sokka also hugs him as Katara is climbing on Appa.

"I'm so proud of you. You're all grown up now. You're even in an relationship now.“ Hakoda says, smiling warm. There is another explosion near them and Sokka grabs Suki and heads to Appa. There is no time to explain his single life to his father.

Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Aang are getting ready, while the rest of the group leaves through the tunnel.

"What are you doing?“ Aang’s voice pierces through all the panic. Zuko is facing towards one of the airships, on top of it there is Azula, smirking.

"Go ahead. I will hold them back.“ Zuko shouts, breaking into a sprint, shooting flames at the airships.

Sokka watches him run and then jump towards the ship. But it looks as if- "He's not gonna make it!“ Sokka shouts, calling Appa to take off.

But they would be too slow to catch him. Zuko fails to hold himself at the airship and falls into the clouds below.

"Zuko!“ Aang shouts, directing Appa through fireballs, not being able to get to Zuko. Everyone watches eyes wide, as another airship is rising from the fog, with Zuko standing on top. Sokka lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We have to get him.“ Sokka shouts, but Katara cuts him off.

"It's too dangerous. We can't get close to him.“ Aang agrees and stirs Appa to the other direction. Sokka watches Zuko running towards Azula, this time being able to jump across the gap between them. There are fire nation soldiers piling up on the airship. They are too many for Zuko to fight alone.

As they are flying over Azula's airship on the far edge Sokka makes a decision. He won't leave anyone behind. They are only a few feet above the flying tank when Sokka takes the chance to jump down.

"Sokka, are you crazy?“ Katara shouts at him. Aang wants to turn around, but there are too many missiles flying their way, so he guides Appa further away from Sokka. Sokka hears Katara complaining, shouting at Aang to turn around which he can't.

Sokka looks at Appa getting smaller on the horizon until he's only a small dot and then Sokka turns around, he needs to help Zuko. Nobody noticed Sokka landing on the big ship, so he can use this for his advantage.

Sokka is running towards the battle as fast as he can. He watches as Zuko and Azula shoot gigantic balls of fire at each other.

He takes his boomerang out, and throws it at the enemies. He hits 5 soldiers at once, gaining their attention. 4 are knocked out, 6 more to go. Sokka knows that it is safer for him to fight them from afar.

He catches his weapon again and aims at the next soldier. They start moving towards him, only a few meters away. Sokka needs a plan.

He takes a closer look at their uniforms. That's it. He needs to knockout the 2 firebenders first, then he can fight off the remaining ones. His boomerang comes back having hit another man's head, knocking him over.

Only then Zuko noticed Sokka on the ship with him. He looks towards him, not concentrating on the fight.

"Zuko!“ Sokka screams as Azula launches another attack at Zuko. The firebender is fast enough to defend the attack. Sokka breaths out a relieved sigh. He turns towards the soldiers again, who are only mere feet away now.

Zuko glances over again, as Azula is catching her breath. He shoots balls of fire towards Sokka's opponents, taking down 3 and then turns his back to Sokka, bringing his attention back to Azula.

"Aw, how cute, he's trying to help you, but is only a burden.“ Azula mocks in her evil tone, looking over Zuko's shoulder right at Sokka.

Sokka gritts his teeth, no he's not a burden, he's gonna help Zuko take down his crazy sister once and for all. 8 enemies down, 2 more to go.

Sokka takes out his sword ready to fight two at a time, the soldiers mirror his actions and run towards him. The only thing Sokka can hear are the sounds of their swords meeting and the roaring of fire.

Sokka manages to deweaponize the first guard by throwing his sword off the ledge. Sokka can't help but smile, he may not be a bender, but he's not useless after all.

The last guard seems to have more experience in sword fights and Sokka struggles to win. He manages to unarm the soldier with a swift motion of his sword and then turns to look at Zuko. He spots one soldier getting up and trying to approach Zuko from behind.

Sokka quickly takes out his boomerang and throws it towards the soldier, who's about to hit Zuko with a flame. He watches the boomerang fly and then there's a sound of metals meeting eachother. The soldier loses his balance and trips.

Out of nowhere Sokka hears someone approaching him and turns around. He's acting fast, but not fast enough.

One of the soldiers has picked up his sword and is moving it towards Sokka. Before Sokka can do anything, he feels a sharp pain in his upper stomach. He looks up at the soldier as panic spreads across his face.

The soldier is holding his now bloody sword and takes another swing at Sokka, who tries to defend the attack with his sword. Sokka hears a familiar sound and with that the soldiers is knocked out before he could make another hit. His boomerang came back right on time.

Sokka looks down and instinctly brings his hand to where he feels the pain. He looks down only to find his hand being covered with blood. That's too much blood.

He looks over to Zuko, not knowing how to process the events. Zuko is running towards Azula with a fist full of fire, mirroring Azula's movements. And then they collide with a loud bang, both firebenders get thrown in opposite directions towards the edge of the ship.

Sokka doesn't even think when he catches Zuko's hand midflight. The two boys slide along the floor, trying to get a grip before they fall off. They are sliding closer to the edge by the second, Sokka takes his sword and slams it into the ground, finally halting the two.

Sokka is on his knees next to Zuko. Zuko looks over to where Azula has been standing before. She is nowhere to be seen, she probably fell off the side of the metal construct.

Azula is gone and the fight is over. Sokka tries to say something when all the pain from his wound comes crashing over him like a wave. He lets out a wince and falls over on his side. He is clenching his wound trying to sooth the pain and stop the blood from gushing out.

Zuko’s eyes widen in shock. He quickly takes off his shirt to put on Sokka's wound.

"At least I have a nice view before I die.“ Sokka jokes. He needed to joke to cope with this situation.

Wait die? He isn’t gonna die right? Katara will heal him. Sokka realizes that what he just said might become reality. He looks around, trying to spot Appa and the others, but they are nowhere to be seen. Sokka brings his attention to Zuko, who's now inspecting the wound.

"Sokka, you need to stay calm ok? Try to breath.“ Zuko commands. Sokka only now notices how hard it is to breath. It feels like no air is getting inside his lungs. And every breath he takes, the pain in his chest gets words.

Sokka tastes something metallic in his mouth and is coughing out blood. He looks at Zuko again, searching for an assuring expression. Instead he finds a focused look on Zuko's face.

"Am I gonna die?“ Sokka manages to choke out. He wants to hear Zuko say no. Zuko sais nothing.

"No, please don't let me die. Do something, I can't die.“ Sokka cries out as tears start blurring his vision.

"Calm down Sokka, you need to focus on your breathing!“ Zuko shouts, sounding angry. Zuko looks around, obviously trying to find Katara, but she doesn't show up.

"Sokka, we need to get off this airship. Do you think you can stand?“ Zuko then asks, helping Sokka sit up. Sokka tries his best, but the pain in his stomach and chest are unbearable.

Zuko closes his eyes, obviously trying to think. "Zuko, don't leave me alone ok?“ Sokka is pleading.

"I'm right here.“ Zuko whispers, now sounding calmer than before. Sokka watches Zuko's face, it's the only thing that's helping to keep himself from fainting from the pain.

Zuko is holding Sokka's back, so he can sit upright.

"I have to stop the blood.“ Zuko says, meeting Sokka's eyes. "When I burn the wound that would stop the blood.“ Zuko says trying to sound confident in his words.

First getting stabbed, and now Zuko wants to burn him? Sounds like even worse pain.

"No, no no no.“ Sokka mumbles. He sees a flame light up in Zuko's hand. "No, no, no!“ Sokka now screams, fearing the pain. He takes Zuko's hand and tries to hold it away from his body. "No please don't. Katata will come, she can't heal me properly if you burn me.“ Sokka tries. The flame disappears.

Sokka tries to read Zuko's emotion. He looks devastated and helpless. Sokka can't stand seeing the firebender like this.

"She's gonna be here in a minute. I know that.“ Sokka says, trying to comfort the other boy. What is that? Is Zuko crying? He definately is crying, either that or there's dirt in his eye.

Sokka smiles, he knows there's nothing they can do but wait. Zuko slowly lays Sokka down on his back and hovers over him, holding the shirt to Sokka's wound.

The minute Sokka assumed it would take Katara to show up takes longer than expected. Sokka's eyelids feel so heavy, but he wants to look at Zuko. He realizes that his vision is slowly getting worse, darkening on the edges. That's it.

"Zuko, please take good care of Katara and the others, will you?“ Sokka says, struggling to get out a sound, trying not to start crying, he closes his eyes. He feels a hand slip under his back again and is lifted back into a sitting position, making him dizzy and nauseous.

"No, no you have to stay awake!“ Zuko says, his voice breaking. He feels a hand on his cheek. „Look at me!“ Zuko says kneeing in front of Sokka, holding him by the waist and cheek.

Zuko is so close to Sokka, he can feel his heat radiating from his body. Sokka tries his best to stay awake, but his eyes won't focus on the beautiful face in front of him.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Why didn't you leave with the others?“ Zuko cries out, pulling Sokka into a hug.

Sokka feels like everything is spinning around him, he isn't even sure if he's sitting or lying, as he can't feel his body.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, seconds, minutes, maybe hours. „Zuko. I'm tired.“ Sokka says, barely above a whisper. He closes his eyes as darkness he's never seen consumes his vision.

"Please open your eyes, Sokka. Please stay awake for me.“ He hears Zuko’s voice.

He feels Zuko's hands grabbing him, shaking him uncomfirtable.

"Hold on, Sokka. You're gonna be alright.“ Sokka hears Zuko cry out, but his voice sounds distorted, like he's underwater. "Sokka, please don't die!“ Zuko's pleading words sting Sokka worse than the wound in his stomach.

Ok let's be real, the wound was a worse pain, but still hearing Zuko so desperate was hard. Sokka wanted to do something, anything to help Zuko.

"Katara is coming. You hear that? That's Appa, they're almost here to save you!“ Sokka tries to smile, everyone he loves is gonna be there for him.

"Sokka!“ Katara's panicked voice is the last thing Sokka can hear before the darkness he sees around him turns into emptiness.

At least he's not alone, that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote the second part to this story. I reallly hope you all like it. I love happy endings, sooo.

Sokka wakes up with a bad headache. The light that shines through his clossed eyelids is much too bright for him to open his eyes.

He can't remember where he fell asleep last night. Why does his stomach hurt so bad?

He tries to focus on the sounds around him. He can hear familiar voices, but can't follow what they are saying.

He slowly moves his legs to try to wake them up as it feels as if he slept for days without moving. He regrets this attempt at getting more comfortable instantly when pain flashes through his entire body, coming from his stomach.

He groans in pain, his voice sounding unfamiliar due to exhaustion and dryness.

He hears his name being called by several voices and slowly tries to open his weary eyes.

He's lying in a bed, in a nice looking house, in a small room.

"Sokka!" He hears his sister's relieved voice, followed by crushing arms wrapped around him.

"Katara?" He asks, trying to hold back the cough that follows. Each cough hurts like being stabbed.

How would he know how being stabbed feels like? The memories finally come back slowly, clearing his foggy head. He actually did get stabbed.

"I was so worried!" Katara calls out desperately.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Suki's voice catches his attention. He looks up to find her standing right behind Katara, smiling lightly.

Both girls have tears in their eyes, smiling big.

"I'm gonna get the others." Zuko's voice comes from the door before he sprints away. Sokka listens to the footsteps on the wooden floor slowly getting quieter instead of louder.

He looks around the room and out the window. He now recognizes the sound of waves crashing near. They are in a house by the sea.

"Where are we?" Sokka wants to know.

"Zuko's family's old vacation home." Katara explains. "Before you freak out, no the firelord will not show up here." She adds before Sokka can say anything.

"We needed to get you to a save place so I could treat your woubd properly." She continues. "Does it hurt bad?"

It does. Everytime Sokka's mind leaves room it's filled with pain. "It's alright." 

He's pondering about what he wants to know next. "How long was I out?"

"Over two days." Suki answers, sitting down on a chair next to Katara. "Katara spent every free minute healing you." He looks to Katara who's wearing her typical "No big deal. Of course I did that" face.

Sokka groans. 48 hours without food, no wonder his stomach hurts so bad.

"Sokka!" Aangs voice rings through the room as he enters at a high speed, making the air in the room rotate like a tornado for a second.

He hugs Sokka tightly. "Finally, you're awake. We were so worried!" He mumbles into Sokka's chest.

Sokka smiles. All his friends are here for him and they're so happy he's awake.

"You're acting as if I was gone for weeks." Sokka jokes, but judging from the tears that are pooling in the younger boy's eyes, it sure felt like more than just two days for them.

Toph and Zuko also enter the room smiling. Sokka wants to say something, but is interrupted for a loud growl from his stomach, making everyone in the room laugh.

After a good, but small meal Sokka feels refreshed again and ready to get up. His sister however tells him to rest a bit longer.

"Come on Katara, I'm fine. I can get up. I can't stay in bed any longer!" He begs.

Before Katara can answer anything Sokka is already up on his feet. "See?" He asks, pointing to his steady legs. Sokka is able to ignore the pain in his stomach.

"Just try to get a bit rest okay?" Katara offers.

"I can get some rest at the beach." He argues, smiling bright.

Katara monitors Sokka's walk to the beach, walking by his side.

Sokka just wants to talk to Zuko and since Aang is training with Toph and he isn't in the house, he must be at the beach, logically.

"Sokka, you're up!" Zuko's words catch Sokka's attention.

Katara rolls her eyes when they spot Zuko sitting in the sand next to Suki. Katara's glares at Zuko don't go annoticed by anyone. Why is she still mad at him?

Zuko looks good in the bright sun, tired, but smoking hot.

"Yeah. Katara's magic worked wonders." Sokka jokes, moving his hands, imitating water bending.

"It's called healing." Katara says coldly, not looking away from Zuko.

Sokka takes a deep breath, well as deep as the pain in his stomach lets him. After procastinating confessing his feelings for days it's time to do that now. 

He clears his throat. "Uhm Zuko. Do you maybe have a moment to talk?" He asks, as calmly as possible.

"Oh no. The last time you two spoke in private, you left to go to a high security prison. What do you plan this time?" Katara asks Sokka angrily.

"Nothing, nothing, I-" Sokka think. "I just wanted to ask Zuko about a picture I saw inside the house." He says, because he actually did see a childhood picture of Zuko with his family, looking happy, almost not evil.

"And you have to do that in private?" Katara asks suspicious.

"Katara, do you wanna help me with the cooking?" Suki interrupts her intense stare.

Katara closes her eyes for a second. "Yes of course." She answers, wearing a more relaxed face.

Sokka mouths a "thank you" when the two turn to leave.

Sokka lets out a deep breath. Showtime.

"I- " Sokka starts, but is interrupted by Zuko.

"She was really worried about you, you know? And I get why she blames me for what happened to you." Zuko explains.

Zuko is still sitting in the sand, staring back towards the sea once he's finished talking.

Sokka takes that as an invitation to sit down next to Zuko. Sitting down hurts quite a bit.

"But I'm fine now. And if someone is responsible for what happened to me, it's myself. And your crazy sister."

Zuko squints his eyes for a second, as if Sokka's words hurt him. Sokka only remembers now that the last time he saw Azula was when she was blown off the airship.

"Zuko, sorry! Do you know what happened to Azula?" He asks softly.

"Huh?" Zuko looks up at Sokka. "Oh, she's fine. We're talking about Azula. Of course she is." He explains.

"Ok that's good. I mean it's not good. It's good that she's alive, considering she's your sister. It's not so good for our mission." Sokka's words come out too fast.

Zuko stays silent for a bit until he finally says something. "You wanted to talk about a picture?" Zuko asks then.

"Right. The picture. Well, actually no. I wanted to talk about something else actually." He explains, again, too fast. His heart might jump out of his chest. Time to speak the truth. "I mean no I just wanted to see you and talk, not about anything specific." No, no stupid Sokka. Why would he say that now? He was so close.

Zuko furrows his eyebrows, looking at Sokka. Which is not helping with the nervousness at all.

"Are you sure you should be up already? You seem kinda confused." Zuko asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." Sokka promises.

"Ok because I also wanted to talk to you about something." Zuko says then.

Sokka just nods, waiting for Zuko to say something.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything." He sighs. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, if I had helped you then you wouldn't be hurt now. It's my fault you were there in the first place and I don't know what I would have down if you didn't wake up, I could never forgive myself. You could have died, all because of me and I'm so sorry for that."

Sokka just stares at Zuko. Why does he think it's his fault?

"Zuko. This wasn't your fault. I was there because I wanted to help you, and that was my decision. I'm fine now, you're all acting like I almost died, when I just got a little injured." Sokka says. "Why is everyone making a big deal out of this?"

"Sokka, what exactly do you remember from the fight." Zuko asks then.

"Well, you were fighting Azula, while I fought some soldiers. But then one of them slashed me with his sword. Then there was some kind of explotion, throwing you away and we both slid across the airship nearly falling off. And then well I kinda freaked out because of the blood and then I passed out, I guess? And then the others came back and Katara healed me." While explaining the events, Sokka notices that there are some details missing from his memory, but all in all that's what happened.

"I mean yes. But you also almost died." Zuko says.

"Katara healed me, it's not a big deal." Sokka argues.

Zuko shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "But you didn't just get slashed. That sword pierced through your lung. You were bleeding so badly and I couldn't stop it because it was so much blood. You were laying there for minutes while we waited for Katara to come back. I couldn't help you, I was useless, I just watched you slowly die. I tried to keep you from falling asleep, but at some point you just weren't really awake anymore. I thought that's it, you're dead. By the time Katara was back, we all thought you wouldn't make it. Katara healed you for hours until you finally showed signs that you even were alive. We all thought you were dead. So don't say it's not a big deal. Because you may recover soon, but the memory won't just vanish." Zuko shouts angrily, his eyes watery from anger probably.

Sokka's mouth hangs open at the realization of his near death. He did remember glimpse of lying on the ground, begging not to die, but didn't think it was that critical.

"I'm sorry. I had no-" Sokka starts, but of course rude Zuko interrupts again.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize to you." Zuko says. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just, those two days were hard for all of us, for me."

Zuko sighs loudly. "I thought I would never be able to tell you-" he stops midsentence looking up at Sokka.

"Tell me what?" Sokka asks hopefully.

"I couldn't even tell you that. What I'm trying to say is." Zuko buries his face in his hands. "Over the past weeks we both kinda got closer. You were the first to make me feel welcome in this group. And I just wanted to say thank you for being a friend." He says keeping his face hidden behind his hands.

A friend? That's not what Sokka hoped to hear from Zuko. That's all Zuko feels for him? He considers him just a friend?

Sokka looks towards the waves that are coming to shore in a steady pattern.

What did he expect? Of course Zuko wouldn't feel the same. At least he didn't tell Zuko about his stupid crush. He could at least be a friend, that's alright, he can live with the constant pain of being rejected.

But did Zuko really reject him? Being friends doesn't exclude being more than that right?

Zuko isn't saying anything, just rubbing his face.

Sokka smiles. Screw it. "You know what?" Sokka asks, not waiting for an answer. "If I really had died, then at least I would have died doing the right thing. I wouldn't have left you behind, even if it had meant dying."

Zuko looks over at Sokka again, a bit confused.

"At the boiling rock, when the gondola started going without you on it, I thought you wouldn't make it. And then when you did manage to jump over, that's when I promised myself to never leave you behind ever again."

Sokka smiles, he can do it, he can finally say it out loud, just one more sentence.

He listens to the waves again. He can feel Zuko's stare.

"There's just something I would have regretted if I had died. Because there's something I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I let things get in the way. I just want you to know how I feel and I don't care if the feeling is not mutual."

Sokka's hands a clammy and shaking, but it's alright, he can say it now.

"I like you Zuko. But not just like a friend." He admits.

Silence. Now comes the big rejection. But at least Sokka finally said it.

"You do? For real?" Zuko asks surprised.

Surprised is good, it's way better than disgust or anger.

"It took me a while to realize and accept that I like you like that. But I do and I know it's stupid and it's wrong, but it's not like I can control who I fall in love with." Sokka rolls his eyes, this is all so ridiculously embarassing.

Instead of an answer from Zuko, Sokka hears something that sounds like a slap. He looks at Zuko, who looks confused.

"Did you just slap your own cheek?" Sokka asks weirded out.

"Am I dreaming?" Zuko asks genuinly.

"What? Why would you dream something like that?" Sokka answeres simply.

"Oh."

Oh?

"Well that's not the reaction expected to my confession." Sokka says, holding eyecontact. Zuko stays silent, giving Sokka time to regret everything he just said.

What is wrong with Zuko? Can't he just say something normal like "Sorry Sokka, I just like you as a friend." Or even "Sorry Sokka, you're too ugly." It would be easier for Sokka to understand and wouldn't leave him as confused as he is.

"I like you, too!" Zuko finally blurts out. "I like you, too. More than just a friend." He explains.

Now Sokka must be the one dreaming. He wants to say something. But what? His mind is blank, no braincell left to think of any response.

He can feel Zuko's hands touching his gently. Zuko's face is already close to his own, but now it's slowly moving even closer. Is this really happening?

"Dinner is ready!" Katara's voice disturbs their special moment.

Sokka groans and then turns his attention back to Zuko, who's smiling.

Sokka lets out a little laugh. This is so ridiculous.

"Let's get some food. You didn't eat anything for lunch." Sokka says, trying to stand up. He groans again from the pain that reminds him of his injury.

"Wait." Zuko says, standing up. "I'll help you!"

Zuko's hands slip under his arms and help him get up.

Once Sokka is standing settled he turns to Zuko.

Both are wearing a shade of red on their faces.

"Can I try something?" Zuko asks, taking Sokka's hands in his.

Sokka nods and can't help the smile that makes it's way onto his face.

Before Sokka can think of anything else he can feel Zuko's lips on his own. A gentle kiss that's making the insides of Sokka turn around in excitement.

Far to early the kiss is over and the absence of Zuko's lips leave his own cold and lonely. Zuko's smile tells Sokka that this wasn't their only kiss, this was just the beginning.

"Do you wanna go on a walk together and do that again after lunch?" Sokka asks timidly.

"I'd love that." 


End file.
